vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver (Battle Bears)
Summary Oliver was a solider for an unknown group of bears. The group was in a struggle to pay off their debt so they could get home, so they took a mission going to an unknown, dangerous planet to receive some treasures for their client. When their ship made it there, they were immediately attacked by a massive group of bright colored bears capable of hugging them so hard it broke their bones and killed them. Oliver successful cleared the ship clean of them before making his way to the planet and getting the treasures. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with nukes | At least 8-C Name: Oliver Origin: Battle Bears Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Bear, Solider, Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, limited Light Manipulation via Pot O Gold (Pot O Gold can absorb rainbow), Weapon Mastery (Highly skilled with several gun based weapons, Has skill with sword combat), Martial Arts (Taught some combat skills in his training), Forcefield Creation via shield, Cyborgization (Has shown he is a cyborg), Explosion Manipulation via Nuke, Healing via health items), Statistics Amplification via Caffiene Injection (Gives a temporary speed boost), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with and kill Ghost Huggables), Fire Manipulation via his flamethrower, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (He can absorb large amounts of electricity which can even overclock him), | Spaceflight, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Time Manipulation (Can slow down time), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation (Unfazed by being in space) Attack Potency: Building level (Can push back and even kill Colbear, with his sheer size making him this level, His machine gun could damage the Marecraft Carrier, can kill bears on his level), higher with nuke (Nukes are capable of one shotting most bears) | At least Building level (Stronger than before, Destroyed this giant robot who was strong enough to destroy their ship with a few missiles) Speed: Supersonic (Can react to sound based attacks, Comparable to the Red bear which once rubbed a pipe so fast, it melted into a sword, can react to rocket fire and gunfire), possibly higher (Can react to laser beams), higher with Caffiene Injection, Speed of Light attack speed with his laser (His laser is confirmed to be concentrated light) | Supersonic (Notably faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift several weapons like rifles, machine guns, chainsaws, and bazookas all at once. Stronger than the huggables, who, even the weakest versions of themselves, can break a person's entire bone structure) | Class 1 (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Building Class Durability: Building level (Comparable to his attack potency. Tougher than the bears who can take hits from his guns) | Building level (Tougher than before. Tanked a large explosion which destroyed a large robot, albeit, it knocked him back to his base form. Can take hits from the same giant robot who can destroy the ship with a few missiles) Stamina: Extremely high (Fought and defeated thousands upon thousands of huggables for several hours with little rest and was fine afterwards) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with massive sword and flamethrower, dozens of meters with his nuke, hundreds of meters with most of his guns, kilometers with a machine gun Standard Equipment: A Salt Rifle, a Bearzooka, and a club, The Solar Wind Scar, Assault Rifle, Flamethrower, a Crossbow, A slingshot (with ammo supplied by a jackalope), Infinite Ammo Shotgun, Large Machine Gun, Swearaphone, Pot O Gold, Medpacks Satellite, Shield, Nuke item, Coffee item, and the Spreadshot Intelligence: Above Average (Is an extremely resourceful fighter, Has created several weapons in the middle of combat, utilizes creative ways to deal with threats far stronger than him, Often uses whats around him as weapons and ammo when his normal arsenal has run out, Managed to kill The Bearzerker, capable of one-shotting shotting Oliver and could tank any of his guns with no damage, by choking him to death using a slingshot and jackalope droppings, Is a specially trained soldier) Weaknesses: Most of his weapons can run out of ammo except the Infinite Ammo Shotgun and Assault rifle, Upgrades last a limited amount of time | Seems to be very cocky Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pot O Gold: '''Holding this forcibly rips the victim's head off, instantly killing them while absorbing their blood inside of the pot. '''Health: A healing item which can heal as much as 40 percent of health Shield: A shield which protects the user for up to 11 seconds Satellite: A small spherical device that orbits the player until the player is taking damage. It shoots the projectiles of the currently equipped weapon. Nuke: An explosion which can kill a large amount of enemies. Coffee: Gives a speed boost for up to 20 seconds. Spreadshot: Gives his assault rifle a massive spread shot range. Key: Base | Overclocked Note: While his laser beam is stated to be light, the lasers he dodges come from a different source and type of weapon from his creation, so it can’t be entirely assumed they are light speed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Battle Bears Category:Forcefield Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Adults Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Bears Category:Soul Users